Passionnel
by Koyuna
Summary: UA/ Doflamingo et Rocinante sont deux étudiants au lycée. Ils sont totalement opposés aussi bien dans leur manière d'agir que dans leur vie. Ils se voient, tous les jours, et la curiosité presque malsaine que porte le premier pour le second changera à jamais leur vie pour quelque chose de bien pire... Ou pas. [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

Passionnel

UA/ Doflamingo et Rocinante sont deux étudiants au lycée. Ils sont totalement opposés aussi bien dans leur manière d'agir que dans leur vie. Ils se voient, tous les jours, et la curiosité presque malsaine que porte le premier pour le second changera à jamais leur vie pour quelque chose bien pire... Ou pas.

Doflamingo regardait, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, le garçon se relever péniblement. Ses mèches de cheveux couvraient à demies ses yeux et de légères traces de sang étaient visible sur sa joue. Le garçon cracha et se redressa en essuyant sa joue blessée, il fixa le blond en face de lui d'un air incompréhensif.

«Pou-pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a tu attaqué ?» Doflamingo ne daigna pas répondre et se détourna de lui sans un mot, le laissant à ses interrogations. En vérité, il ne le savait pas lui même. Il n'aimait juste pas ce garçon, où plutôt... Ce garçon l'intriguait tellement que ça l'énervait. Lui qui était toujours si froid, cruel et pervers ne comprenait pas comment marchait son bouc-émissaire qui lui était toujours enjoué, naïf et maladroit. Et comme d'habitude, même après s'être fait tabassé sans raison, le blond naïf repartit de son côté en souriant comme si c'était déjà oublié. Et ça, Doflamingo ne le supportait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. À sa place, il aurait réagit directement et aurait balancé son poing sans réfléchir dans la face de son agresseur. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'autre se laissait faire et faisait comme si de rien n'était ? Pourquoi ? Et cette absence de réponse provoquait en Doflamingo une fureur sourde qu'il laissait éclater dès qu'il apercevait le pauvre blond maladroit et surtout innocent.

Suite à cette altercation plutôt douloureuse pour sa victime, il se dirigea en cours d'un pas énervé.

Rocinante s'éloigna de son agresseur en souriant et rejoignit son groupe d'ami qui le regardaient avec pitié. Il n'aimait pas cette pitié dans leur regard. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être faible. Or il était fort. Très fort mentalement.

«Oï Rocinante ! On t'a déjà dit qu'il fallait que tu te défende quand cet imbécile t'attaque ! Lui dit un garçon au cheveux noirs, des cernes aux yeux, coiffé d'un bonnet nordique.

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne ferra que surenchérir si je fait ça. Répondit t'il.» Le brun soupira en croisant la bras, une mine désespérée au visage. Un deuxième garçon au cheveux noirs coiffé cette fois d'un chapeau de paille posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

«T'inquiète pas Roci ! Je suis sûr que la prochaine fois tu pourra te venger ! Crû t'il bon d'ajouter avec un immense sourire.» Rocinante soupira. Il ne voulait pas se venger, juste comprendre pourquoi il lui faisait subir ça chaque jour.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit dans tout le lycée et s'ensuivirent une foule d'élèves plus ou moins pressés de rentrer chez eux. Parmi eux se trouvaient les supernovae. Le groupe de Rocinante, plutôt populaires grâce à leur humeur enjouée la plupart du temps pour quelque uns d'entre eux et leurs plutôt bonnes actions vis-à-vis des autres. Plusieurs mètres derrières eux marchaient les corsaires qui, eux, avaient une réputation bien plus dégradante. En effet, ils étaient réputés pour être cruels, voyous et emmerdaient souvent aussi bien les profs que les élèves. Certains avaient même des rumeurs qui courait sur eux disant qui violaient des élèves et achetaient les profs.

Les deux groupes n'était donc pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Bien que le premier ignorait le deuxième, celui-ci les cherchait en permanence et particulièrement Rocinante depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Les supernovae se dirigeaient vers le parc du centre de Grand Line car ils avaient prévus de faire leurs devoirs ensemble là bas tandis que les corsaires se dirigeaient vers les quartiers de South Blue dans le sud de la ville.

Doflamingo se sépara de son groupe avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent trop dans les quartiers sud.

«Doffy ! Où tu vas ? Tu rentre déjà chez toi ? Demanda un corsaire avec des cheveux noirs aux reflets prunes.

\- Ouais. Ma famille m'attend tôt aujourd'hui. Salut !

-Ah.. Tant pis, salut.» ils se saluèrent et le blond remonta jusqu'au centre pour aller au quartiers Nord à Mariejoie. En passant par le centre, il traversa le parc et remarqua le groupe des supernovae.

«Ce sale groupe de frimeur.. Songea t'il.» Il hésita à aller harceler l'autre blond mais cette pensée fut aussi fugace que la beauté qu'il trouva soudain à son sourire. Il resta interdit un instant à le contempler au loin mais se reprit assez rapidement en secouant la tête.

«Avant il m'intriguait pour son comportement et maintenant c'est aussi pour son physique... Ce mec va me rendre dingue !» Avant d'éclater, Doflamingo reprit sa marche plus rapidement (quand diable s'était t'il arrêté ?) et continua sa route.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il arrivait chez lui et enjamba rapidement les marches du perron du manoir de sa famille. Ouvrant précautionneusement la porte, il vérifia rapidement que dans la pénombre du couloir il n'y ait personne tapi dans l'ombre pour le surprendre (oui, c'était déjà arrivé) et le traversa au pas de course puis fila dans les escaliers pour ensuite aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser le long de sa porte en position assise. Il ramena ses genou contre lui et fit basculer sa tête contre la porte en soupirant. Il crût être en sécurité dans sa chambre quand..

«Néé ?! Doffy ! Tu es enfin là ! Tu es rentrée ! Je me suis inquiété ! Né ?!» Un homme très grand, assez enveloppé, l'air bossu sauta du plafond et se redressa pour se pencher au dessus de lui. Il affichait un sourire profondément débile à quelque centimètres seulement de son visage et de la morve coulait de son nez, laissant pendouiller de ses narines deux traînées de la substance collante.

«Haa ! Ne t'approche pas comme ça Trébol ! Et éloigne toi de moi ! Tu est trop collant ! Cria t'il par réflexe.

\- Néé Doffy ! Tu as eu peur ?! Bwé héhéhéhéhé !» le blond serra les dents, honteux d'avoir été cerné par cette chose ressemblant vaguement à un être humain.

«Je ne veux pas te voir. Reprit t'il plus calmement. Sort de ma chambre.

\- Ah non ! Ce soir tous les adultes vont à une réunion au palais ! Je suis dispensé car j'y ai déjà assisté bwé hé !

-...et alors ? Je m'en fout.

\- Alors.. Il se reprocha un peu plus. Nous sommes seuls... Sont sourire avait disparu de son visage et un peu de salive était visible à la commissure de ses lèvres. Doflamingo eu soudain peur. Très peur. Un frisson d'angoisse remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant légèrement trembler, ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur. Son sourire refit surface mais cette fois accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils qui n'inaugurait rien de bon.

«Et nous allons..jouer~ rien que tout les deux~ ! Bwé héhéhéhéhé !» Et sur ces mots il empoigna violemment la tignasse blonde de l'adolescent et plaqua son visage au sol, faisant craquer le cartilage de son nez et exploser la lèvre inférieur contre ses dents. Le blond hurla de douleur et essaya de mettre ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger mais l'adulte ne fit que renforcer la pression contre le sol en soulevant légèrement ses hanches pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Doflamingo essaya de protester et de se débattre mais un violent coup de genoux dans l'estomac le mît en position et calma ses pulsions de rébellion. Il laissa couler ses larmes qui s'échappèrent pour rouler sur ses joues et disparaître dans le parquet, il les envie pour ça, lui aussi aurait aimé s'enfuir et disparaître. Son pantalon glissa de ses jambes et atterrit plus loin. Il sentit une grosse main tripoter l'élastique de son caleçon avidement et fut prit d'une légère nausée quand la dite main se fraya un chemin sous le tissus pour malaxer ses fesses. L'homme-glue massa son cul un moment avant d'écarter ses miches et il fit passer un doigt sur la raie des fesses du gamin. Le blond frissonna légèrement à ce contact et se raidit quand il sentit le doigt tripoter son anneau de chair, dépucelé depuis longtemps. Un corps inconnu pénétra son antre chaude et il serra les muscles instinctivement, réduisant encore plus l'espace.

«Né ! Toujours aussi serré Doffy ! Bwé héhé !» Il ne répondit pas. À quoi bon. Et se contenta de fermer les yeux et serrer les poings. Un deuxième doigt s'insérera en lui, puis un troisième. Ses phalanges était blanchi par la pression de ses poings crispés et il espérait de tout cœur que Trébol ne remarque pas les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester impassible quand soudain il fut changer de sens et se retrouva sur le dos, les pieds en l'air. Le temps de comprendre, il vit le pantalon de l'homme tomber à ses pieds et sentit ses jambes vivement écarter.

«Je veux voir tes larmes de souffrances et ton sang.» Pensa t'il entendre. Les doigts étaient retirés et un corps encore plus gros s'enfonça dans sa chair. Il cria encore, au supplice. Sa peau était tendue à l'extrême et il l'entendait presque craquer. Du sang s'écoula le de son cul et entacha le parquet déjà souiller par les larmes. Trébol ressortit légèrement son membre gonflé d'excitation pour le renfoncé encore plus et répéta la même action plusieurs fois, de plus en plus vite. La verge un peu plus petit de l'adolescent était elle aussi tendue mais pas de son plein gré, il gémissait de douleur et du peu de plaisir que lui procurait les coups de rein de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Le sang coulait de sa bouche, de son nez, de ses fesses pendant que le gluant le prenait toujours plus avidement. La chaleur montait, montait jusqu'à ce que le plaisir de l'adulte explose et qu'il ne se déverse dans le blond qui lui n'atteignit une fois de plus pas la jouissance. Ils haletaient tout les deux en plus des légers gémissement que le blond poussait encore quelque fois. Trébol fini par se retirer lentement, comme pour profiter tant qu'il le pouvait de la chaleur de l'autre, remonta son pantalon et partit sans un mot.

Une fois la porte refermée, le blond craqua et pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement en se recroquevillant dans un coin de sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ils font toujours plaisir !**

 **Mon rythme ne serra pas régulier, surtout que je part bientôt en voyage**

 **Pour les supernovae disons que j'ai "adouci" leur caractère et puis c'est surtout par rapport au corsaires puisque eux sont assez froid**

 _ **Bonne lecture~**_

* * *

Une sonnerie retentit. Les rayons de soleil perçaient difficilement les rideaux épais de la chambre situé au troisième étages d'un Motel. Une forme bougea sous les couvertures d'un lit et une tête blonde ébouriffée en sortit en étouffant un bâillement et éteignit le réveil qui l'avait sortit du sommeil. Le blond s'assit au bord du lit et étouffa un nouveau bâillement. Il se frotta les yeux et se leva en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la chaise où était entassés quelque vêtements à lui. Il les enfila sans vraiment les vérifier et alla dans la salle de bain arranger ses cheveux avec une vieille brosse qui devait traîner là depuis 10 ans. Sa frange bien coiffée sur ses yeux et ses mèches blondes légèrement ondulées bien démêlées, il prit son sac de cours et sortit de sa chambre. Il dévala les marches de l'escaliers en bois qui craquaient à chaque pas et sortit du Motel non sans avoir trébucher plusieurs fois avant. Une légère brise soufflait. Il regardait le Motel en soupirant et en pensant à ce qu'était devenue sa vie depuis.. Depuis cet accident qu'il aurait pu éviter. Si seulement il avait sût. Il en était réduit à louer une chambre pour une bouchée de pain dans un vieux Motel en bord de route. On aurait pût rêver mieux. Il finit par s'en détourner et se dirigea vers son groupe d'amis qui l'attendait.

«Rociiii ! L'appela une fille aux cheveux roses. Bouge ton cul ou on va encore être en retard !

\- J'arrive !» Rocinante se mît à courir vers elle et au moment de l'atteindre il trébucha contre une pierre et se ramassa contre le sol.

«Mais tu le fait exprès ou quoi ? S'énerva un rouquin avec du rouges à lèvres.

\- Ferme la Kid ! Tu sais bien qu'il est maladroit.» La rose l'aida à se relever et ils partir tous les trois en direction du lycée. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Law et Luffy. Law souriait mystérieusement et le plus jeune avait les joues légèrement colorés de rouges et paraissait gêné.

«On dérange peut-être ? Demanda Kid» Luffy rougit un peu plus et bafouilla des mots incompréhensible en souriant encore plus gêné qu'avant. Il fut sauvé par Law qui prétexta qu'il avait surpris son frère dans une situation gênante et qu'il venait de lui en parler. Les autres les regardèrent suspicieusement avant d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre leur route.

«Hé. Merci Traffy. Chuchota Luffy.

\- La ferme Chapeau de paille. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et un rire se fit entendre.»

* * *

À la pause de midi, le self était bondé. Les supernovae s'étaient séparés une heure plus tôt à cause des cours en demi-groupe et Rocinante cherchait à présent ses amis dans l'immense réfectoire, un plateau rempli en mains. Il était plutôt soulager de ne pas avoir croisé les corsaires aujourd'hui. Ils paraissaient l'éviter ce matin et il n'avait pas vu son bourreau parmi eux. Peut-être que sans le blond les autres n'avait pas envie de le faire chier. Tant mieux.

Il entendit son nom crié et vit une main s'agiter. Souriant, il se dirigea vers ses amis qu'il avait enfin trouvé en essayant de ne pas faire tomber son plateau.

«Putain, vivement les vacances ! S'écria la rose

\- Calme toi Jewelry... Il reste encore une semaine. Dit un garçon au cheveux vert pelouse.

\- Que je me calme !? Ces putain de profs nous mettent des tas de contrôles, de notes et de punitions ! À justement une semaine des vacances ! La trêve de Noël ils connaissent pas !?

\- Les "putains de profs" te mettent 2h de colle pour "insulte envers les professeurs" mademoiselle Bonney.» Jewelry se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un des profs de sport. Un grand homme au cheveux grisonnant entrain de s'empiffrer de biscuit. Monkey D. Garp. Son plateau était couvert des dit-biscuits et quelque uns était tombé pendant sa traversé du self. La rose se retint de ne pas faire de remarque et se remit face à son assiette.

Une fois le prof partit, elle souffla bruyamment.

«C'est bien ce que je disais ! Saloperie de profs !» Et là-dessus elle dévora son plat. Les autres ne firent aucune remarque et le repas se termina dans la plus ou moins grande sérénité.

* * *

Mihawk était assis à son bureau, en cours de français. Il avait observé les supernovae pendant toute la pause de midi. La fille aux cheveux roses l'avait vraiment exaspéré au début et il avait bien failli aller lui dire de se taire à sa manière. Heureusement qu'un prof s'en était occupé.

«Vraiment que des cons dans ce groupe... Pensa t'il» Il ne les aimait pas pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, c'était des sales frimeurs parce qu'ils étaient soi-disant plus populaires qu'eux. Deuxièmement, il avait un ex-petit ami parmi eux et ils s'étaient quittés dans de mauvaises conditions. Et troisièmement, Doflamingo détestait le petit blond maladroit. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais comme c'était un bon ami à lui, il supposait qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. En parlant de lui, il n'était pas venu ce matin, ni ce midi. Il avait espérer le voir en classe l'après-midi mais il n'était toujours pas venu. La tête appuyée sur sa main gauche, faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, Mihawk réfléchissait au différentes raisons de son absence soudaine. Hier, il était partit plus tôt en disant que sa famille l'attendait, et depuis, plus rien. Enfin bon.. Si demain il ne venait pas il irait le voir chez lui. La sonnerie retentit et c'est sur ses pensée qu'il quitta la classe pour aller rejoindre les corsaires dehors et sécher le cours d'histoire.

* * *

Le bout de sa cigarette s'allumait péniblement à cause du vent. Il tira un bon coup et la coinça à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il avait prit l'habitude d'en fumer quelques unes après les coups durs, et ce jour là ne faisait pas exception. Sa lèvre le faisait souffrir et les discrets points de sutures n'aidait pas vraiment. Il était assis au bord de son lit, la fenêtre grande ouverte exposée au vent. Ses cheveux blonds volaient légèrement quand l'air venait se glisser entre ses mèches. Cela faisait depuis la matinée qu'il était assis là et qu'il fixait un point invisible en s'allumant de temps en temps une clope. Son nez était couvert d'un pansement et ses narines bouchées avec deux petits bouts de mouchoirs. Mais la plus grande douleur restait dans le bas de son dos. Il avait une couleur inquiétante quand il s'est réveillé et avait des courbatures dans les fesses et les cuisses et il avait du frotter fort pour que le sang séché disparaisse de sa peau. Jora était venu le chercher hier soir pour l'amener à la réunion. Quand elle l'avait vu dans cet état, elle s'était empressée d'aller prévenir les autres. Il avait du argumenter pendant de longues minutes pour qu'elle garde ça pour elle et qu'elle le soigne.

Les dernières braises s'éteignirent et le blond laissa tomber sa cigarette éteinte sur le sol. Il pensait à ses amis. Est-ce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui ? Le vent souffla plus fort. Ses pensée dérivèrent sur Rocinante. Et lui, était-t'il heureux qu'il soit absent ? Sûrement. Il n'était que son ennemi. Il se rappela de son sourire innocent, joyeux. Il commençait à comprendre, Rocinante était juste... simple. Tout simple et heureux. Pourtant il sentait que ce n'était pas ça, on ne pouvait être aussi simplet. Le garçon au chapeau de paille faisait exception puisque lui était idiot. Rocinante, lui, n'était pas idiot. Il ne pouvait pas être idiot ! Non, finalement il ne comprenait pas. Il savait de source sûr qu'il vivait dans un Motel pourri. Et ça, ça prouvait qu'il n'était pas ordinaire.

Rocinante était une énigme et il se devait de la résoudre. Sans rien révéler de lui même bien entendu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les gens !**

 **Dernier chapitre avant le 14/07 ! Il y en aura peut-être entre temps mais comme je ne suis pas sûr je préfère prévenir**

 **Plus de dialogue que d'habitude, donc un chapitre un peu plus long**

 **La relation entre nos deux blondinets avance doucement mais sûrement~ fufufu~**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 ** _Soltis48_** **: J'adore victimiser et torturer mes perso préférés *psychopathe* et oui tu as raison, c'est bien Zoro ! Ce sera d'ailleurs vaguement confirmé dans ce chapitre**

 ** _ryuka57_** **: *trop fière* et ouais~ Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai, Mihawk est un délinquant. D'ailleurs dans le manga on le voit toujours les pieds sur la table pendant les réunions ! Pas bien ! Pour Roci.. Et bien... Heu. Voilà. Un peu des deux**

 **Merci pour les reviews ! N'hésiter pas à en mettre quelque soit leur contenu !**

 _ **Bonne lecture~**_

* * *

Doflamingo marchait lentement dans les rues de Grand Line pour se rendre au lycée. Le ciel était encore sombre et le froid mordant. La neige n'allait pas tarder à arriver comme on l'annonçait au information et pour l'instant on se contentait de sortir les décorations de Noël et de s'habiller chaudement. Le blond avait justement mît une veste grise à motifs de plumes et une écharpe rose clair en plus de ses vêtements habituels. Il avait eu du mal à sortir du lit ce matin et à quitter la chaleur agréable de ses couvertures. Son fessier le faisait encore un peu souffrir mais il pouvait à présent se déplacer sans trop avoir mal et ses plaies faciales cicatrisaient bien et mettrait peu de temps avant de disparaître. Le lycée était en vue. Il aperçu Mihawk à l'entrée et pressa un petit peu le pas mais pas trop. Il arriva à sa hauteur et remarqua qu'il avait gardé ses vêtements un peu gothiques malgré le froid.

«Yo, Mihawk.» Le brun se tourna vers lui et esquissa un petit sourire de soulagement. Même si il ne se l'avouerait jamais qu'il s'était inquiété.

«Salut. Pourquoi t'était pas là hier ? T'as séché ?

\- Non. Je me sentais pas très bien c'est tout. Mihawk le dévisagea un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ton visage ? Le blond mît un petit moment à répondre. Il savait qu'on allait lui poser cette question mais ne savait jamais quoi répondre.

\- ..mes...parents m'on battu.

\- Ah. Désolé pour toi.

\- C'est pas grave t'inquiète. Il lui fit un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il s'en foutait mais en vérité il n'avait qu'une envie. De vomir.» Ils allèrent ensuite dans la cour chercher le reste de la bande et ne trouvèrent que Crocodile et Hancock à cause de tout les absents qu'il y avait à l'approche des vacances. Ils lui posèrent les mêmes question et il leur répondit la même chose qu'à Mihawk, sa nausée grandissante à mesure que ses amis lui rappelait involontairement la scène qu'il voulait oublier. Il prétexta une envie pressante et se rua au toilettes où il s'enferma dans une cabine en s'agenouillant devant la cuvette qu'il empoigna en se penchant au-dessus. Il ne réussi qu'à cracher plusieurs fois et se redressa, ayant la tête dans le cul il sortit et alla au lavabo se débarbouiller.

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il fixait son reflet dans la glace. Son teint était pâle et il sentait des frissons traverser son corps en même temps que des vertiges de plus en plus violents. À côté de lui, un robinet s'enclencha et de l'eau se mît à couler. Il se tourna vers le bruit et vit un autre garçon en train de boire. Il était blond et Doflamingo avait la désagréable impression de le connaître. Une fois fini, le garçon releva la tête et là il le reconnu. Rocinante. Ils se fixèrent. 1 minute. 2 minutes. 3 minutes. Et Rocinante ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

«Tu t'ai fait mal ? Dit il de sa voix la plus innocente.» Le cœur du blond se serra et il décida de lui répondre franchement.

«J'me suis fait violer. Si Rocinante était surpris il n'en montrait rien.

\- Courage. Dit il simplement en sortant» Doflamingo le regarda sortir avec des vertiges insupportables, vraiment violents et le coin de sa vue s'obscurcit. Il tomba en arrière et perdit connaissance en entendant un cri et serra les dents tandis que le noir qui l'enveloppait peu à peu devenait aussi froid que l'extérieur si ce n'est plus.

* * *

Rocinante était assis sur une chaise inconfortable dans l'infirmerie et attendait que le garçon dans le lit d'en face se réveille. Son ventre gargouilla. Il avait sauté la pause de midi pour veiller sur lui, même si personne ne comprenait pourquoi il faisait ça alors que le garçon en question ne faisait que l'agresser depuis septembre. Il se voilait la face en disant qu'il ne voulait juste pas qu'il se venge de l'avoir laisser dans une galère. En vérité il voulait le voir et lui demander ses raisons pour l'harceler et le frapper dès qu'il le voyait. Mais surtout il s'inquiétait. Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il s'était fait violer. Était-ce la première fois ? Peut-être pas. Il était déjà revenu au lycée avec des blessures et avais toujours dit s'être battu ou accusé ses parents comme responsables. Ses parents, parlons en. Lui et Doflamingo était les seuls qui n'invitaient jamais leurs amis chez eux et les seuls dont on n'avait jamais vu les parents. Les siens n'étaient plus de ce monde, mais les siens ? Aussi ?

Avant qu'il n'ai pût pousser son raisonnement plus loin, il entendit un léger froissement sur sa droite. Doflamingo s'était réveillé et sortait de son lit en baillant comme si de rien n'était. Rocinante le regarda faire. Le blond s'étira et fit craquer les os de ses phalanges avant de s'approcher de l'autre blond qui commençait légèrement à avoir peur. Doflamingo passa devant lui en marmonnant quelque mots comme:

«Merci d'être resté... Rocinante fût soulagé. Il lui sourit et lui lança un joyeux:

\- De rien !» Ils sortirent tout les deux rejoindre leur classe. On aurait presque pu les croire amis si tout le monde ne connaissait pas leur relation.

En voyant Doflamingo et Rocinante sortir ensemble de l'infirmerie, Law serra les dents. Il s'approcha à grand pas de son ami et empoigna l'autre blond par le col en le plaquant violemment contre le mur.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore fait !? Grogna t'il. Le blond sourit étrangement.

\- Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! D'où te viens une telle idée Law- _chan~_ ? Le brun tiqua.

\- Ta gueule ! Te fout pas de moi ! Tu l'agresse depuis des mois sans raisons et maintenant tu te promène avec lui presque main dans la main !

\- Jaloux ?» Le brun ne trouva rien à redire. Il serra encore plus les dents et relâcha brusquement le blond qui ne se défit pas de son sourire. Law le toisa d'un air supérieur et le menaça.

«Si il lui arrive quoique ce soit t'aura affaire à moi stupide flamand rose !» Et sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de promesses il s'éloigna à grands pas en grommelant. Le blond en question le regarda partir puis se tourna vers l'autre blond.

«Il est toujours comme ça ? Il hocha la tête.

\- Toujours. Il est assez possessif avec ses amis.» Ils continuèrent à marcher côte a côte dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que Roci arrête l'autre.

«Donc... On fait la paix ?» Il acquiesça. Le plus jeune sourit en tendant la main. L'autre hésita un peu puis la serra brièvement.

«Enfaite, pourquoi Law t'a traité de flamand rose ? Doflamingo sourit.

\- Un vieux truc entre nous. Il sait que ça me fait chier.

\- Un vieux truc ?

\- Ouais.» Roci n'insista pas. Même si il se demandait ce qu'il y avait bien avoir entre eux. Bizarrement, il était un peu jaloux. C'est vrai que le blond était désagréable avec lui, mais il fallait quand même avoué qu'il était carrément beau gosse ! Rocinante écarta rapidement cette idée de ses pensée, honteux. Sérieusement, ce mec le tabassait il y'a à peine deux jours ! Il fallait qu'il calme ses ardeurs.

Ils se séparèrent finalement après avoir parlé un peu, chacun retournant dans son groupe.

* * *

Crocodile tapait dans un caillou contre un mur avec son pied, les mains dans ses poches, en écoutant ce que Doffy lui disait.

«Donc si je résume tu vas arrêter de le taper. Demanda t'il.

\- Ouais. Répondit il, assis en équilibre sur une barrière. Se gelant le cul par l'occasion.

\- Pas trop tôt.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sérieux mec.. Ce gars t'avais rien fait ! Si t'étais pas mon pote je t'aurai défoncé.

\- Sympa. J'adore.»

Crocodile soupira. Doflamingo pouvait vraiment être con quand il le voulait. C'est vrai quoi ! Ce mec était clean ! Il avait rien demandé. Soudain, il eu une illumination.

«Doffy...

\- Quoi.

\- Mihawk adorait faire chier Zoro avant non ?

\- C'est qui Zoro ?

\- Le mec au cheveux verts degeu.

\- Ah. Ba ouais pourquoi ?

\- Sérieux comment il a pût choisir une couleur aussi degeu que son vert vomi ?

\- Oh ! Répond ! Alors quoi ?

\- En plus il dit tout le temps que c'est naturel. Comme si la nature pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi moche !

\- Ta vu ta gueule ? C'est une preuve vivante. C'est parfaitement possible alors maintenant termine ta putain de phrase !

\- ...ouais et après ils sont sortit ensemble. Alors peut-être que toi c'est ta manière d'aimer que de frapper l'autre blond !

\- ...

\- Ba quoi ?

\- T'es con mec.

\- Même si il l'insultait il l'aimait ! Donc c'est possible ! Comme les cheveux de Zoro ! N'importe quoi mais possible !

\- Arrête avec ça putain... Et puis moi je le tape le blond. Mihawk il l'insultait simplement.

\- C'est parce que tu l'aime beaucoup plus que Mihawk ! Lui ça a duré 2 mois ! Toi ça durera plus longtemps !

\- Tu sais que t'a une logique de merde ?

\- Ouais je sais. Ta gueule.»

Le blond soupira et descendit de sa barrière. Les conversations avec Crocodile l'épuisait tant elles étaient d'une débilité affligeante.

Il partit sans le saluer et traina un peu en ville, histoire de ne pas se retrouver seul avec Trébol en rentrant. Les rues étaient bondés à cette heure ci et il avait du mal à se frayer un chemin entre les passants. Un peu plus loin, il aperçu un immeuble désaffecté du centre en feu. De gros et épais nuages noires de fumée s'élevaient haut dans le ciel et on devinait les flammes dansantes derrière les fenêtres. Il vit un jeune au cheveux violets armé d'un briquet en train de ricaner. Gecko Moria. Il n'avait jamais pu sentir ce type. À côté de lui gisait un bidon d'essence vide et une dizaine de racaille des rues s'enfuyait avec lui vers les quartiers ouest. Doflamingo avait plusieurs fois essayé de le tuer mais le trouillard s'en sortait toujours par miracle. Un jour il lui règlerai son compte. Promis. Il passa à côté de l'incendie et rentra chez lui, fatigué de cette journée qu'il jugeait merdique, et alla dormir tandis que le jour déclinait rapidement à cause de l'hiver.

* * *

 ** _Reviews~~~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici enfin le 4ème chapitre de Passionnel !**

 **Sincèrement je ne sais même pas comment va se terminer cette fiction... Une fin plutôt sombre ou joyeuse ? J'ai plein d'idées pour les deux ! Dites moi ce que vous préférez !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 ** _Soltis48_ : Merci beaucoup ;) c'est vrai que moi aussi je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce dialogue**

 ** _ryuka57_ : Normalement oui~ Et oui Crocodile n'est pas très intelligent dans le fond...et même tout le temps. Moria se fera taper, ne t'inquiète pas, même si ce ne sera pas par toi désolée~**

 ** _Law Chan_ : Doflaw power~ ! J'ai hésiter au début à faire un Doflaw mais finalement c un Doffy x Cora, alors je sortirais peut-être un one shot plus tard sur eux. ****_Boo~_**

 ** _NanaStar-Fanfiction_ : Merci~ Désolée de t'avoir traumatisée ! XD Ce n'était pas (vraiment) voulu !J'avoue être assez dur avec les personnages, mais qui ne l'est pas~ ?**

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**

 ** _Bonne lecture~_**

* * *

Des gouttes d'eaux glissaient le long de la vitre du café. Law les regardait d'un air extrêmement concentré sur le visage en buvant un capuccino un peu tiède tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de ses amis qui parlaient bruyamment depuis tout à l'heure. Il était 13h21 et bizarrement, le café qu'ils occupaient était pratiquement vide. Ce n'était pas faute d'impopularité puisque le Baratie était habituellement bondé de 7h à 23h, soit les horaires d'ouvertures. C'était plutôt car le temps dehors était plus que mauvais et désagréable. Il faisait froid et une véritable tempête se déroulait à l'extérieur, créant ainsi comme un rideau de pluie à chaque fenêtres. Les rues étaient presque vide et l'école avait été suspendue cet après-midi en raison d'inondation massive du gymnase et du rez-de-chaussé. Les supernova étaient donc tous allés prendre un verre au lieu de rentrer chez eux sous la pluie. Law reposa sa tasse en faisait cliqueter la cuillère. Personne n'y fit attention. Trop absorbés dans leur discussion.

Il finit par détacher son regard de l'extérieur et se concentra sur le sujet de la presque dispute.

«Mais puisque je te dit que c'est un connard doublé d'un enfoiré ! Criait littéralement Jewelry.

\- Il n'est pas si méchant... Se défendit Rocinante d'une petite voix.

\- Quoi ? C'est un véritable fouteur de merde ! Il t'a massacré pendant des mois et maintenant tu lui pardonne juste parce qu'il ne t'a pas frapper quand tu lui à adressé la parole !

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça...

\- Pourquoi alors ! Tu vas nous le dire bordel de merde ? Il n'est pas question que tu l'approche ne serait-ce que d'un putain de centimètre ! Tu m'entend !?

\- Putain ! Bonney ta gueule et laisse le parler ! Interrompit Kid.» Apparemment le sujet était la nouvelle "relation" de Rocinante.

«C'est à cause de Doflamingo ce raffut ? Demanda Law.» Tout le monde se tut. On entendait seulement les bruits de vaisselle rangées plus loin et une mouche tournoyer autour d'un verre. Personne n'avait encore prononcé son nom. C'était presque tabou. Jewelry affichait une expression étrange, comme si elle était sur le point de lui cracher à la figure. Law la regarda un moment et elle finit par lâcher un simple :

«Ouais...lui. Cela suffit au brun. Le blond semblait gêner que son ex-agresseur soit aussi détester. Law le comprenait. Fut un temps où lui aussi avait réussi à créer un lien avec Doflamingo. Mais ce temps là était révolu, même si il lui arrivait de le regretter parfois.

\- Je comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu lui a pardonner quand même...» Sur ces mots, la rose se leva et partit sans payer. Kid s'empressa de finir et l'a rejoignit en courant.

«Et bien ! Quel empressement Eustass ! Dit Zoro en un sourire moqueur.» Il n'obtenu qu'un juron bien placer de la part du roux et se leva à son tour, comme par hasard en même temps qu'un certain blondinet au sourcils enroulés qui les avaient rejoins. Tout le monde termina sa consommation et le dernier, qui n'était autre que Rocinante, dû payer celles des autres. Il sortit ses derniers billets et les déposa sur la table avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua que la pluie s'était encore intensifiée. Il soupira, pensant qu'il allait devoir se faire tout le chemin dans la tempête, quand il aperçu Law qui l'attendait avec un parapluie. Il courut dans sa direction en marchant dans les flaques d'eaux et trébucha dans la dernière. Il vit l'eau se rapprocher de plus en plus et son visage s'enfonça dedans dans un grand splash.

Il se redressa, complètement trempé, à quatre pattes dans une flaque profonde d'une dizaine de centimètres. Law le regardait, blasé. Rocinante se releva rapidement en manquant de perdre l'équilibre et se rapprocha de Law. Il s'excusa rapidement et le brun mît la parapluie au-dessus de leurs deux têtes avant d'entamer le trajet.

Rocinante grelotait. Ses lèvres étaient bleuit par le froid et ses dents claquaient à cause de ses tremblements incessants. Law avait dû le laisser pour prendre son bus et n'avait pas pût lui laisser le parapluie car il devait ensuite aller chercher sa petite sœur à pieds. Le blond avait donc continuer seul et s'était malheureusement perdu dans la tempête qui lui déversait des trombes d'eaux sans discontinue depuis tout à l'heure et lui troublait sa vision. Il ne reconnaissait pas le quartier. Des grandes maisons luxueuses l'entouraient et tout semblait presque vides. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes et le jour déclinait doucement. Il croyait tout perdu et s'était résolu à passé la nuit dehors quand il entendit du bruit. Il tendit l'oreille et parvint à entendre à travers le boucan de la pluie une musique étouffée. Il suivit le son qui l'amena à une énième maison imposante mais qui se distinguait par la lumière des fenêtres et du son qui en sortait. Apparemment une fête se déroulait dedans. Demander de l'aide au occupant était plutôt une bonne idée, mais si c'était des Bourges qui le mettrait dehors ? Ou des kidnappeurs d'enfants ? Nan impossible, fallait arrêter de se faire des films à un moment donné. Rocinante tenta le tout pour le tout et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'entrée.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Une poignée de personne se déchaînait sur la piste de danse improvisée au milieu du salon tandis que d'autres rigolaient aux éclats en discutant bruyamment tout en buvant divers cocktails alcoolisés. Avec tout ce bruit, on en oubliait presque la pluie. Doflamingo était vautré dans un large canapé et sirotait une liqueur à la pêche mélangée à une sorte de whisky. Observant les différents invités, il s'ennuyait ferme. Aucuns jeunes de son âge étaient présent et les adultes ne parlaient que d'affaires et d'argents. Il soupira. Jora surveillait du coin de l'œil qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, ou que Trébol n'essaye pas de l'approcher. Il se demandait d'ailleurs où il était l'autre gluant. Moins il le voyait et mieux il se portait, alors il était parfaitement détendu en ne l'apercevoir nul part.

Une femme à moitié nue tomba devant lui en gloussant, suivie d'un homme ivre vêtu que d'un sous-vêtement. Il les regarda s'embrasser et se relever pour continuer plus loin à l'abri des regard. Re-soupir. Son ventre le tira de l'ennui en un gargouillis sonore qui passa inaperçu, perdu dans la masse de bruits. Le blond se leva paresseusement et se dirigea d'un pas traînant dans la cuisine. La musique paraissait lointaine et la carrelage froid lui fit oublier la chaleur de l'alcool, de la foule et de son canapé. Contrairement au salon et à certaine chambres, la cuisine était déserte. Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit un gros gâteau. Il le posa sur la table en s'en coupa une généreuse part, se moquant qu'au moins cinquante personne était censées se partager l'énorme pâtisserie. Il prit une pleine bouchée et contempla le jardin par la fenêtre en mâchant le dessert. Quelques traces de chantilly étaient visibles sur ses joues. Il termina en quelque grosses bouchées sa part et rangea le gâteau à sa place. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une serviette quand il entendit comme un gros bruit de succion.

Le blond se figea et releva lentement la tête. Une énorme forme mi-humaine, mi-limace géante rampait sur le plafond dans sa direction. Il fut instantanément prit d'horreur quand il reconnut son pire cauchemar. Trébol. Doflamingo se mordit fortement la lèvre pour rester calme et évalua le temps qui lui faudrait pour atteindre la porte avant que l'autre truc gluant ne lui saute dessus. Une goutte de sang perla sur sa lèvre pour venir se perdre dans son cou. Il s'apprêtait à sprinter jusqu'à la sortie mais Trébol ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se laissa tomber entre le blond et la porte. Il se redressa lentement, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Doflamingo avait peur. C'était certain. Le gluant s'approcha et le blond recula instantanément. Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se retrouve collé au plan de travail. Le blond tremblait d'appréhension. Il ne voulait pas encore avoir à subir ça. Il avait tellement peur que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Trébol agrippa ses poignets et les maintient au-dessus de sa tête contre le plan de travail.

«Trébol lâche moi !hmm...! Le gluant plaque sa grosse main boudinée sur la bouche du blond.

\- Chuuut ! Doffy... Tu ne voudra pas que les autres te voit comme ça néé ?» Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Si on le voyait comme ça.. Non, il ne préférait même pas y penser. Trébol lécha en bavant la crème sur ses joues et retraça de sa langue le sillon laisser par la goutte de sang. Le blond frissonna de dégoût. L'adulte déboutonna la chemise du jeune et passa sa main dessus en faisant ce qu'il croyait être une caresse sensuelle. Le blond lui, ne ressentait que le frottement de sa peau contre l'autre, et c'était très désagréable. La main commençait à descendre vers son pantalon quand il entendit la sonnette retentir. Le bruit était étouffé mais Trébol sembla l'avoir entendu et se stoppa dans ses mouvements. Il entendit des talons claquer contre le sol et vit Jora apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. La musique pénétra au même moment dans la cuisine.

«Doffy ! Chantonna t'elle. Un ami à toi t'attend à..iiiiiiiiiiih ! Trébol ! Qu'est-ce que tu-» Elle fut coupée par Doflamingo qui avait profiter de l'inattention de l'homme-glue pour s'échapper. Il sécha ses larmes dans sa course et monta les marches de l'escaliers sans un regard dans le salon ou l'entrée et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

* * *

Rocinante sonna et attendit sous la pluie glaciale. Sur la porte était inscrit en lettre d'or "Demeure Don Quixote". C'était donc la maison de Doflamingo ? Tout ce que croyait Rocinante à propos du blond s'effondra. L'autre blond n'était donc pas pauvre et orphelin comme lui et avait même une grande famille. Ce n'était donc qu'un sale gosse de riche pourrit gâté. Il était terriblement déçu. La pluie devint encore plus froide. Il espérait que quelqu'un ai entendu la sonnette car il craignait de tomber gravement malade. Le porte s'ouvrit finalement sur une femme d'âge mûr avec une coloration horrible dans les cheveux. Elle affichait un grand sourire.

«Bonjour jeune homme ! Tu t'est perdu ? Le blond hocha la tête tout en tremblant. Pauvre petit ! S'écria t'elle. Mais dit moi.. Tu ne serais pas un ami de Doffy ? Il hocha de nouveau la tête après une légère hésitation. Aller entre ! Tu vas tomber malade avec toute cette pluie et ce froid !» Rocinante la remercia et entra timidement. Il détailla les invités. Ils avaient tous l'air de bandits et de types pas nets. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas sa famille. La vieille disparut derrière une porte et il entendit un cri. Il fixa la porte ou elle était et vit Doflamingo l'a bousculer et se ruer dans les escaliers, les yeux pleins de larmes et sa chemise grande ouverte. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Rocinante fut prit de court et ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il venait de voir. Un homme très grand et très moche sortit du même endroit que Doflamingo. L'homme le fixa bizarrement en souriant. Le blond se sentit mal à l'aise et décida de suivre Doflamingo.

Il monta le large escalier en détaillant chaque mur et chaque marches. Chacune étaient parfaitement propres et tapissées d'une fine couche de moquette tandis que les murs étaient peints d'un rouge bordeaux et que plusieurs tableaux encadrés d'or y étaient accrochés. Tout le contraire de chez lui. Il arriva à la hauteur d'un grand couloir tout autant décoré. Plusieurs portes étaient visible. Il se dirigea vers celle du fond qui était entrouverte en entra sans frapper.

Doflamingo retira sa chemise et la jeta à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Il déchira son pantalon en l'enlevant, tant il était énervé et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec son caleçon pour aller se doucher quand il vit Rocinante à l'entrée de sa chambre. Ils se regardèrent et le blond se calma petit à petit en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Le plus jeune s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

«Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda t'il.

\- ..tu vois le mec bizarre qui ressemble à une limace ?

\- Heu..très grand avec la morve au nez ?

\- Ouais, il m'a... "Agressé"..Enfin..il a essayé. Doflamingo avait vraiment l'air peiné de lui dire ça.

\- Comme...comme l'autre jour ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi...» Rocinante était un garçon avec un grand cœur, il ne supportait pas de voir ses amis pleurer, alors tout naturellement, il prit l'autre blond dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

Doflamingo sursauta. Aussi loin qu'il ne s'en souvienne, personne ne l'avait jamais câliné comme ça. Il sentait la chaleur du blond et son cœur battre contre lui. Le sien s'accéléra légèrement. Il se sentit apaisé par ce simple contact, chaud et réconfortant. Il lui rendit son étreinte en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du plus jeune et le sentit frissonner. Il sourit contre sa peau et déposa un léger baiser sur la peau douce du blond avant de se décoller et de lui tourner le dos.

Rocinante avait la charmante couleur d'une framboise mûre qui s'étalait sur ses joues. Le temps qui comprenne ce que Doflamingo avait fait, le blond s'était profondément endormi. Il regarda le plus âgé dormir et caressa doucement sa joue. Ses lèvres rosées et envoûtantes avaient juste l'air d'attendre que les siennes se pose dessus, et au moment où il allait céder à la tentation, son téléphone sonna. Il sursauta et le sortit de sa poche. Une notification d'un de ses réseaux sociaux. _Eustass à changé sa photo de profil_. Putain. Il jeta un dernier regard déçu au blond endormi et se dirigea finalement vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, la froideur de la nuit le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne pleuvait plus mais tout était humide et trempé. Le ciel était à présent bien dégagé et la lune éclairait les rues. Il reconnut un quartier et se dirigea vers celui ci, un sourire au lèvre, et pût enfin retourner chez lui. Une fois arrivé, il s'endormit comme une masse avec un sourire aux lèvres sur son vieux lit, fatigué par les événements plus tordus les uns que les autres de la journée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello,**

 **La flemme de répondre aux reviews, et la flemme de publier plus tôt :3**

 **Voilà, et une petite panne d'inspiration aussi mais tout est réglé et j'ai idée bien précise de la suite et de la manière dont je vais finir cette histoire.**

 **D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre sera peut-être le dernier ! ;)**

 **Un grand merci à toutes (tous) les revieweuses !**

 _ **Bonne lecture~**_

* * *

Des mains se déplaçaient doucement sur le corps nu de Rocinante, traçant des courbes imaginaires avec ses doigts fins sur son ventre et remontant sur ses épaules. Une main descendit sur son torse et prit entre ses doigts un de ses boutons de chairs rose durcit par le plaisir. Elle le pinça, et griffa légèrement le bout faisant sortir toutes sortes de gémissement de plaisirs de sa bouche. Il entrevoyait des fois une paire d'yeux bleus clairs voilés d'envie le regarder.

Son ventre se creusa sous le plaisir quand une main un peu plus baladeuse caressa furtivement son entre-jambe et il dût se mordre la lèvre violemment pour ne pas crier quand la langue de son amant s'invita à la partie. Le muscle chaud et humide glissait sur sa verge tendue, remontant sur le gland et descendant sur ses bourses. Des soupirs de plaisirs lui échappaient de temps en temps, autant que les gémissements.

Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Et il eut encore plus chaud quand les lèvres entourant la langue se refermèrent sur son sexe, enveloppant son membre entièrement. Son amant fit des vas et viens lentement puis de plus en plus rapide qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Ses gémissement et ses cris emplissaient la pièce où ils étaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les vagues de chaleurs étaient de plus en plus intenses. Il apercevait entre ses mèches de cheveux collées à son front par la sueur une tête blonde qui s'activait entre ses jambes, s'appliquant à lui faire sa fellation. Il y glissa sa main tremblante et referma ses doigts sur les mèches blondes. Des étoiles prirent place dans son champs de vision et son esprit s'embrouilla par le plaisir. Ça arrivait. Il le sentait. L'orgasme tant désiré. Il resserra sa prise sur les cheveux entre ses doigts et son dos s'arqua sous la jouissance qui venait.

Rocinante allait enfin atteindre le septième ciel quand le plancher apparut sous ses yeux et qu'une vive douleur le frappa au front. Tout devint noir et toute trace de plaisir et d'amant blond au yeux bleus disparurent. Il resta quelque secondes le cul en l'air et la face contre le sol froid. Son retour à la réalité fût assez difficile à accepter et il mît un certain temps avant de se redresser et de retomber lamentablement à cause des draps emmêlés dans ses jambes. Des frissons de plaisirs et de froid le parcouraient. Une fois les draps plein de transpiration écartés, la déception prit place dans son esprit. Juste un rêve. Ça n'arrivera sûrement jamais. Le plaisir intense qu'il avait ressentit quelque instants plus tôt retombait doucement mais sûrement. Il poussa un soupir lasse et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 9h30. Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et Rocinante hurla presque en se rendant compte qu'il avait plus d'une heure de retard. Il s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qu'il vit et se rua dehors en empoignant son sac au passage.

Les rues étaient désertes et silencieuses. La plupart des gens préféraient restés cloîtrés chez eux bien au chaud devant la télé alors que d'autres affrontaient le froid mordant, couverts de vestes, d'écharpes et de bonnets pour se rendre au travail en sachant que leur petite famille les attendaient bien sagement au foyer le soir. Rocinante, lui, n'avait personne. Personne pour l'accueillir chez lui et personne pour l'aimer et l'encourager dans la vie. La vie était bien plus compliquer pour lui, mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais. Il trouvait normal d'avoir la vie dure et s'en fichait pas mal. Bien qui lui arrivait de regretter de ne pas avoir une famille à aimer, comme toute personne normal.

La silhouette du lycée apparut derrière quelques modestes immeubles. Il courut en manquant plusieurs fois de glisser sur le verglas fraîchement né de la nuit dernière et se stoppa devant le portail fermé. Des jours qu'il pleuvait et que le froid était de plus en plus glacial. On annonçait des chutes de neiges mais personne n'y croyait vraiment.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Rocinante, l'ouverture automatique du portail était cassé. Plein de bonne volonté, il escalada alors le portail gelé et une puissante bourrasque de vent lui fit perdre l'équilibre et se ramasser littéralement dans l'enceinte du lycée. Au moins il était arrivé. Il épousseta sa veste légère, ramassa son sac et entreprit de rejoindre sa classe.

En plus du portail cassé, les radiateurs de la classe étaient aussi en panne et les élèves grelotaient sur leur chaises. Décidément c'était le jour de chance de Roci. Les mains recroquevillées dans les manches de son pull, il déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de ses amis. Il cru apercevoir Luffy en sandales et en short comme si il ne faisait pas -10 degrés dehors comme dedans et le rejoignît.

«Rociiii ! L'accueillit le brun avec un immense sourire.

\- Salut Luffy ! Le blond lui rendit son sourire. Dit, tu n'as pas froid dans cette tenue ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi ! Il fait même pas.. Ah ! Mais il fait froid ici ! Le brun se mît soudainement à se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre en se frictionnant les bras et en claquant des dents. Le blond soupira.

\- Tu vient de t'en rendre compte.. Je sais pas comment tu fait. Nouveau soupir.

\- Enfaite Roci, y'a ton nouvel ami qui a tabassé un gars dans la rue ! Ça a bien attiré l'attention, surtout qu'il paraît que t'es la cause de la bagarre.

\- M-moi !? Mais pourquoi ? Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- En tout cas c'était pas beau à voir. Je crois même que le mec est mort.

\- ...mort !? Là, Rocinante hallucinait complètement. Doflamingo aurait frappé un type à mort à cause de lui ? N'importe quoi.» Sur cette brève discussion, les deux adolescents se quittèrent. Rocinante courut hors du lycée, là avait eu lieu la baston.

Les trottoirs étaient juste sales comme à leur habitude. Aucun corps ne trainait, Doflamingo avait dû le faire disparaître. Il y avait juste une zone pourpre qui s'étalait sur le sol et tâchait légèrement le mur à côté. En effet, vu tout le rouge présent l'hémorragie de la victime devait être importante. Doflamingo allait vraiment trop loin parfois. Au fond de son cœur, Rocinante espérait qu'il n'ai rien. Quelques mèches arrachées de cheveux violacées et sanglantes trainaient dans le caniveau. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour avoir des cheveux de cette couleur si singulière. Moria. Roci se plaqua une main sur la bouche. Alors c'était cet enfoiré qui avait morflé ? Bien fait pour lui après tout, personne ne le regretterait. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Doflamingo à le tué ? C'était quand même extrême comme violence pour le blond.

* * *

Tremblant et haletant, Doflamingo courait dans les couloirs à présent vides du lycée. Il se réfugia dans les toilettes pour hommes et agrippa le lavabos à deux mains. Ces mêmes mains qui avaient tuées quelqu'un et brûlées le corps dans une décharge quelques minutes plus tôt. La mâchoire crispé tout comme ses traits, il reprenait son souffle saccadé par sa course. Ses mains était tremblantes et couvertes de sang. Du sang de ce connard de Moria ! Se sale enfoiré avait trouvé des dossiers sur Rocinante et l'avait tellement insulté, de porc, de meurtrier et d'ingrat. Doflamingo espérait qu'il n'entende jamais ça. Son Roci n'était pas un porc ni un ingrat et encore moins un meurtrier ! Parfaitement, _son_ Roci. Par curiosité et pour vérifier les propos de Moria au cas où, le blond avait vérifié tout les dossiers concernants Rocinante, et ce qu'il y avait trouvé l'avait troublé. Ses parents.. Horrible. Mais le petit blond n'était pas coupable. Ce qu'il l'avait troublé était surtout l'identité de ses parents. C'était il y a des années mais.. Il les avaient bel et bien connus. Des gens bien. Morts subitement du jour au lendemain. Il en avait souffert, de leur disparition dans sa vie. Rocinante aussi devait en avoir souffert. Il était orphelin comme lui. Doflamingo avait même eu un frère à l'époque des parents de Roci. Un petit blond innocent. Ils avaient été séparés pour des raisons obscures et ne s'étaient plus jamais revus. Doflamingo souffrait, Rocinante aussi, puisqu'ils avaient tout les deux perdus leurs parents et un frère ce jour là. Mais aujourd'hui Doflamingo savait, Rocinante était son frère. Et Doflamingo, il s'en rendait compte à présent, était tombé amoureux de lui.

Plusieurs sirènes et crissements de pneu retentirent à l'extérieur. Doflamingo risqua un œil par une fenêtre et aperçu plusieurs voitures de flics s'arrêter autour de la scène de crime où il ne restait plus que du sang et.. de l'ADN. Le bâtiment dans lequel il était avait été évacué quelque instant plus tôt et des témoins se faisaient interroger un peu plus loin, certain pointaient dans sa direction en faisant de grands gestes. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été discret sur ce coup là. Voir même pas du tout puisque tout le lycée était au courant. Il eu un infime espoir quand il vit Mihawk se faire interroger lui aussi. Il allait sûrement défendre sa cause. D'autres élèves se mirent à crier quelque chose et montrant Mihawk. L'espoir s'estompa. Apparemment il s'était fait reconnaître comme complice. Les policiers lui passèrent les menottes et il fût embarqué dans une des voitures. Un groupe de flics courut jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment et défonça la porte pour aller chercher l'assassin qui avait été aperçu à l'intérieur.

.

 _...et merde_


End file.
